1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high strength surgical suture materials, and more particularly to braided surgical suture including high performance fibers based on rigid-rod molecules of poly(p-phenylene-2,6-benzobisoxazole) (PBO). PBO is sold under the registered trademark Zylon® by Toyobo Co. Ltd.; http://www.toyobo.co.jp; 2-8, Dojima Hama 2-chome, Kita-ku, Osaka, 530-8230, Japan. PBO is also sometimes referred to in the literature as poly-p-phenylenebenzobisoxazole, and the two are used interchangeably herein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Suture strength is an important consideration in any surgical suture material. Strong fiber materials currently formed into elongated strands include PBO. PBO has been woven into materials used to produce body armor, for example. Fibers of this material are much stronger than those used to make ordinary surgical suture.
High strength sutures formed with materials incorporating PBO would add to the surgical arts, particularly in areas of orthopedic surgery. Most beneficial would be high strength sutures with PBO that manifest acceptable knot tie-down characteristics and handling.